pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG081: Take This House and Shuppet
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The heroes and Team Rocket, after another clash, have gone to the mansion. There, May argues with Max, who runs off and meets a Shuppet. Due to his fight with his sister, Max decides to play a prank on her, Ash and Brock with Shuppet. However, Team Rocket arrives and stirs trouble. Episode Plot Team Rocket blasts off near a mansion, having unusual hair styles. They start blaming each other for this failure and even attack each other. Suddenly, a Pokémon uses a move, stopping Team Rocket from arguing among each other and calms them down. The heroes are also having unusual hair style, blaming Team Rocket for messing them up and getting lost, except for Brock, who likes curly hair. They reach a fork in the road, so Ash and May go left, since they are pretty much lost, anyway. Team Rocket is happy, even if they recall hating one another. Since they are hungry, Meowth unlocks the mansion's door in search for food. He succeeds in unlocking it and gets praised by James and Jessie. They go inside, amazed by the view, but the door closes itself - creepily. Meowth scratches the door, but nothing happens. They begin to argue, but the same Pokémon calms them down with a move. They are happy again, moving on inside the mansion. A storm is raging, resolving the curly hair problem the heroes had. The heroes spots a mansion, so they go inside. They knock, but with no answer, suspecting it might be abandoned or even haunted. The door creepily opens, which startles the heroes, but when the thunder strikes, they go inside. The door closes, even Ash and Brock cannot get it opened. They spot some scratches on the door, creeping May out. Max and May begin to argue whose fault it was to get them here. May thinks if Max was so know-it-all guy, he should take care of himself and does not need him. Max thinks May did not mean that, but May claims she actually does. This upsets Max, who goes into another room. The door locks, so Ash and Brock ask May for assistance, but she refuses to help. Max hears that,so he decides to go away, since they both don't need each other. He becomes more and more furious, but the Pokémon "steals" his anger and disappears. This confuses Max, who is certain he was angry a moment ago and spots the Pokémon, Shuppet. Max introduces himself, but Shuppet goes away and reappears in a second, teasing him. Shuppet goes, so Max goes to play with it. He almost falls down the stairs, but Shuppet uses Psychic to save Max. Shuppet shows Max beyond a bookcase its amusement park, a room for playing, so Max plays with it for a while. Ash, Brock and May still search for Max. As the rain stops, a woman arrives to the mansion. She tries to unlock the door, but sees it is opened already, even scratched from inside. Max and Shuppet go on a ride, but it does not work, so Shuppet uses Psychic to turn it around. Max hears Brock, Ash and May looking for him, so Max hides, seeing them searching. May thinks Max will just come back crying for food, so Max decides to tease her for a while. The gang enters a room which gets its door closed by itself. They see the curtain flattering, even if the window is closed.May thinks it is just a crack that passes the wind through. Next, Shuppet makes the objects levitate and shake, scaring Ash, May and Brock and making them leave the room. Everything is back to place, making Max and Shuppet laugh. May bumps into the woman, who accuses them of breaking in and scratching the door. Brock begins to explain her that they got in and saw the door scratched, but then begins to go with his flirting scheme, so May pulls his ear. The woman understands now, and has a similar problem: she was going to redecorate the mansion,but objects levitate, doors are being opened and closed. The woman tries to redecorate the place to turn it into a hotel. The woman recalls that she lived here as a little girl, and the mansion was quite majestic and had beautiful gardens. As scary things happened, the heroes see they have to find Max quickly. May sends Torchic, Ash his Swellow and Brock Mudkip. Max tells Shuppet of the fun they had, but hear someone approaching, so they hide. Team Rocket enters the room and begin to argue. Torchic enters the room, so Max suspects May does care about him, but thinks it is too late now. Team Rocket decides to capture Torchic, but Max has remembers how May loves her Torchic. He remembers time time how he got ill and May tended to him. Max has no choice - Shuppet and him protect Torchic. James gets a card out where he reads Shuppet can relieve stress and frustration, as Shuppet calmed Max and Team Rocket down. May overhears the fact Max protects her Torchic, which touches her. May appears as well, knowing even if Max can be a burden sometimes, he is the only brother he has and loves. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea, the latter hugging its trainer. Seviper goes to bite, but is cancelled by Torchic's Quick Attack. Cacnea attacks with Pin Missile, but is negated by Ember. Max leaves the battle, per May's advice. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Torchic dodges, making a powerful blow. A drawer is falling, so May rushes to protect Max, but the drawer is pushed away by Shuppet's Psychic. Ash, Brock and the woman come to May and Max. Shuppet uses Psychic on objects which attack Team Rocket. The woman recalls Shuppet having entertained her back when she was a girl. The woman, Emily, tries to make Shuppet remember her. Shuppet has realized that she's only older. Everyone is touched by the moment, but Team Rocket grabs the Shuppet in a net, jumps out oft he window and goes away into the balloon. Swellow goes after Shuppet. Cacnea uses Pin Missile to stop it, but it misses and Swellow uses Wing Attack, freeing Shuppet. Pikachu blasts them off with Thunder, making their hair curly. Max and May apologize to each other for the trouble they had. At the end of the day, Emily promises to make the hotel with Shuppet and invites the heroes to come in when it is finished. They leave, waving goodbye. Debuts Character Emily Pokémon Shuppet Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Tyrogue, Exploud, Dustox, Sealeo. *In the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Gastly. *The dub title of this episode is most likely based on the phrase "Take this job and shove it." *Despite showing interest and eagerly wanting to check out a "haunted" house in Taming of the Shroomish, May at first appeared to be troubled by the haunted house in this episode. *Shuppet's playroom is a lot like the one Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar had in The Tower of Terror. *This is the first episode in Hoenn that no character used a Pokédex, even if a Pokémon had its debut. **However, this can be substituted when James pulled his card to identify Shuppet. *This episode marks the first time May drags Brock away from a pretty woman by the ear. *This episode is featured on the Volume 9: Ghost copy of Pokémon Elements. Mistakes *In a close-up of May during the scene when Max remembers how she took care of him when he was sick, her eyes are green instead of blue. *During the Trainer's Choice, Sealeo is pictured where Nuzleaf's name appears. *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Exploud would be the best choice to battle Tyrogue. This is incorrect as Exploud is weak to -type attacks. However, another choice Pokémon, Dustox, would be a better choice, as both of its types resist the -type. Sealeo is also incorrectly stated to be Nuzleaf. Gallery Team Rocket blasts off AG081 2.jpg A Pokémon calms Team Rocket down AG081 3.jpg The heroes, with curly hair AG081 4.jpg James and Jessie compliment Meowth on his lockpicking skills AG081 5.jpg Meowth's scratching did not open the door AG081 6.jpg The heroes run off to find a place away from the rain AG081 7.jpg May claims Max is just a burden to her AG081 8.jpg Shuppet abosrbs Max'sanger AG081 9.jpg Shuppet's playing room AG081 10.jpg Max and Shuppet play a prank on Ash, May and Brock AG081 11.jpg Brock, May and Ash see objects flying around AG081 12.jpg Max's friends run off AG081 13.jpg May bumped into a woman AG081 14.jpg Brock tries to flirt with the woman AG081 15.jpg Max remembers May taking care of him AG081 16.jpg Max stands in Torchic's defense AG081 17.jpg Torchic uses Quick Attack on Seviper AG081 18.jpg Shuppet has the items attack Team Rocket AG081 19.jpg Swellow frees Shuppet AG081 20.jpg Team Rocket blasts off once more, having curly hair }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda